


Birthday Dress

by Rambyist



Series: Sisterly love, Sisterly Strife [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambyist/pseuds/Rambyist
Summary: Ryuko is on her way to her own birthday party with a dress that was forced on her.





	Birthday Dress

Present day:

Its been a 2 Years since the battle with the fate of the entire world on her shoulder. Even after the burden of the world was lifted from her shoulders, she wasn't one to lift her spirits so easily and even after saving the world she still has doubts in her mind, like a parasite leeching of her positives thought, it makes her always doubt and sabotage herself in every way possible.  
Today tho was a special day for not only herself but also the sister she held dear, the only person she not only loved with every fiber of her being but also the person that made her feel worse with her mere presence.  
Ryuko would normally dress in her baggy white shirt with open collar and short dark blue skirt, however this her own birthday.

Thoughts:" For fucks sake, why did she force me to wear that sickly sweet dress...why did i agree to that frilly piece of cloth..."

This wasn't like her at all, she loved her baggy clothes way to much to be comfortable with what she has right now.  
She wore a knee-long slightly pink dress with small frills on the bottom, the top had only 2 strings over her shoulders to hold it in place, due to their pink color her jet-black bra strips where very visible but she didn't really care, her sister might be able to force her into that dress but not on what she would wear underneath.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Past: One Week earlier:

Ryuko was thrown over the shoulder of the towering blonde man, she threw a tantrum like a little child, her legs desperately trying to push her over his shoulder and onto the ground behind him but his iron grip was to strong on her, so the only thing left to her was punching his back which barely made him flinch or even react.

"no no no you aint gonna do this to me!!"

"Lady Satsuki has ordered me to bring you to this store since they will tailor a dress for your birthday. You know you cant resist the undying love of your sister Ryuko. She wants you to look your best on your own birthday"

"NO, fuck that i don't wanna be forced to look like a failed Gothic lolita experiment!!!"

Her tantrum wasn't ending despite his words, she clearly didn't want to look like that, she felt like she was trapped by him.

"you just showed up at my place and trapped me in your huge monkey hands!"

Half an hour would pass with her childish tantrum before finally calming down, she tried to still throw her punches at his back but she soon was tired of doing even that, her whole body was slumping over his shoulder in defeat, her limps hanging down like limp noodles*

"So will you finally accept the generous gift from Lady Satsuki?"  
With a slight tone of victory he had to ask so he could finally be able to set her down on the ground*

"...fuck..yeah whatever..lets just get it over with...better do that shit now and forget about it later..."  
Despite her words she still had some resentment about being brought here*

"Now go inside Lady Ryuko, i shall wait outside for you until you are done, ill drive you back to your home afterwards"

She dismissed his comment with a lazy hand-wave, without even looking at him she opened the door which was adorned with many different kind of stitched pieces of cloth, like it was patched up.  
She was here before so she already knew who was waiting inside and she didn't like it one bit.

"Hello darling~, i have been waiting for your arrival for the whole day~, what took you so long~"

There it is, those upbeat manners, those exaggerated movements, that blinding almost flashing light that seems to come right from her chest.  
Ryuko had to hold her hand out on front of her face a bit just so she could see the other.

"Put some damn clothes on you stripper!, why work in this damn shop when ya don't wear some yourself!"

"aww~, you are no fun darling, anyway lets just get us started on your outfit. Dont worry about paying your dear sister paid me in advance so we can have some fun with your clothes~"

"if you creep on me like last time i will punch you into oblivion!"

"Relax relax darling, this is for a special occasion after all so i will do my job as best as i can~"  
"so please undress yourself so we can get started alright?, when you are done please get onto the podium so i can take your measurements."

She didn't trust Mikisugi as far as she could throw her but she wouldn't get out of her until this was over so to get it finally over with she finally began to undress.  
Her short skirt was the first thing to go, slowly opening up the strap on the side it flew to the ground a second after, as she threw her baggy jacket to a nearby chair a blush would begin to form on her cheeks.  
No matter how many times Ryuko had to undress like this she couldn't help but get embarrassed about it anyway.  
The whit shirt took the longest to undress, slowly she opened every single button, when the last button was open her cheeks where flushing a full dark red.  
To get this over with she threw it right next to her jacket and stomped quickly onto the podium in front of mikisugi.

"Ill say it again you pervert, touch me weird or even suggest anything ill throw you right out of your own damn store!"

"and ill say it again to, i don't want my store destroyed..well...again, so relax for once darling"

Mikisugi sighed audibly before quickly taking a measurement tape form her wrist, with speeds that should be impossibly for any human that isn't enhanced with life fibers she took every single measurement she needed from Ryuko in mere seconds.

"there all done, ill send you the piece tomorrow right to your door~"

"Fucking finally took ya ages you pervert"

She quickly got back to her baggy clothes and put them back on twice as fast as Mikisugi took to measure her.

"Ill see you lat.." 

Before Mikisugi had even time to finish her sentence Ryuko was gone, she ran with speeds outside that should be impossible for any being.  
Not even bothering to wait for the towering man since she knew riding his car back to her home would spell almost certain death for her.  
IN a few minutes she arrived back at the mansion of her sister.

Chapter 1 END


End file.
